


A Time and Place

by coconutknightshade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Consent, M/M, Omega!Armin, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, okay maybe a bit of plot if you squint a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutknightshade/pseuds/coconutknightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin goes into heat and can't find his pheromone suppressors he resigns himself to riding it out alone, forgetting completely the plans he's recently made. Eren, meanwhile, decides to check on his friend when he seemingly and uncharacteristically flakes out on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time and Place

**[Eren]:** im down stairs  
 **[Eren]:** where are you  
 **[Eren]:** dude seriously wtf  
 **[Eren]:** its been ten minutes. i told you i was on my way  
 **[Eren]:** this isnt like you armin  
 **[Eren]:** armin????  
 **[Eren]:** im coming up

Armin didn't hear his phone go off. _Couldn't_ hear his phone go off. He was too busy trying to regulate his breathing and calm the pulse that pounded in his ears; too busy turning his room upside down looking for his goddamn pheromone suppressors and pissed that he was coming up short. Never in his life had Armin been more angry with himself. It wasn't at all like him to not know where his suppressor's were and he'd _known_ that his heat was rapidly approaching. But the things was, he'd been so sure he still had a few days to prepare; and so when the tell tale signs had twisted low in his abdomen about twenty minutes ago he'd immediately started ransacking his room in search of the fucking things. Armin was a good Omega. He took his suppressors daily and he was very careful not to let those outside the family know his classification. In this day and age Omega's were a rarity and that made them all the more desirable. Not even his friends knew of his Omega status. They were all under the assumption that he was a Beta like most of the world's population and he wasn't going to correct them. Most everyone he knew was a Beta, with Eren being the exception as the only Alpha in his friend group save maybe Jean, but Armin wasn't so sure he counted. Jean tended to slip between their group and his own. Besides, he and Eren were prone to fighting. It was an Alpha thing. 

Another burning hot wave of desire rolled through him and Armin's knees buckled. Chills rippled like waves down his body and he was panting harder than he'd been after that first wave hit. Armin hadn't gone through a heat full throttle since his first. He'd been thirteen at the time and it'd caught him by surprise at Summer camp. Needless to say it was, to date, the worst experience of his life. Every day since then he'd taken the pheromone suppressors. Except… except he hadn't for the last few days. Through the haze of pain and crippling _need_ Armin recalled two nights ago when his younger sister Annie had came traipsing into his room around midnight concerned with her burning fever. He'd pushed his bottle of suppressors into her hand and sent her back to bed. There was, after all, little he could have done. And so of course. They had to be- they didn't _have_ to be anywhere. Yesterday she'd left with friends for a Summer camp of her own and Armin had completely forgotten to restock his own supply and _damn it_ he thought he had another few days. 

"Fuck," Armin groaned, untouched and still sounding absolutely wrecked. Unconsciously he dropped a hand to the front of his jeans and dug the heel into the base of his cock. Pleasure rocked through him with an intensity he wasn't expecting and his jaw dropped as he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It looked like he was just going to have to ride this one out. It would only be a few days, four tops, and his sister would be at camp for weeks and his granddad wouldn't return home from his business trip until the following week. Yeah. Yeah, he could handle this.

Having now completely forgotten the plans he'd made with Eren earlier that morning, Armin pulled himself to his feet and headed for the bed. He whimpered with each step and tried to ignore the way the fabric of his boxers moved against his dick. It was too much sensation with not enough satisfaction; it was overwhelming. In one fell swoop Armin had his pants and boxers off and kicked to the side. His socks remained on but _they_ wouldn't get in the way so really why should he care. It was the same logic that had him crawling on top of his bed still sporting a flannel button up. 

Now comfortable - as comfortable as he could manage considering his cock was aching with the need to be touched - Armin reached down and wrapped his fingers tight around his dick. It was all together too much and not enough. Armin moaned and gave an experimental tug, back arching into such a fine curve that it would've been painful had he not lost the capability to feel anything other than intense arousal at the moment. It wasn't by any means the first time Armin had gotten himself off and likewise wouldn't be the last. It was, however, the first time he'd ever been this horny and in need and _fuck_ he didn't know it could feel this _good_. Armin swept the rough pad of his thumb across the tip of his dick, smearing the pre-cum that'd gathered there and began stroking himself dry and quick, tightening his grip at different intervals along the shaft. He lay open mouthed and panting; breath shortening as he drowned in the pleasure that was pressure building in his lower abdomen. The edge was _right_ there. 

"Ar-Armin?" A choked, strangled voice came from the doorway, the _open_ doorway, and Armin's eyes landed on Eren. His best friend. An Alpha. Embarrassment flushed through him and the overwhelming scent of Alpha pheromones engulfed him. Armin ripped the pillow out from under his head, quickly and pointlessly covering his throbbing dick. He'd been _so close_. His hips jerked of their own accord and the heels of his feet dug into the mattress as he gyrated up against the pillow. He had to bite his lip to restrain the moan that fought to escape him. Tears stung his eyes as the embarrassment threatened to consume him. Eren remained in the doorway, chest rising and falling quickly and _fuck_ the pheromones. 

"Eren," he groaned, sounding pained even to his own ears. "You gotta go."

"Armin," Eren sounded breathless as he took a hesitant step further into the room. "Are you okay? Blood and ashes, you're an _Omega_. Why didn't- why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt and Armin turned his head away, closing his eyes and again biting his lip to keep any noises from escaping. He tried not to imagine what he must look like grinding the pillow down against his cock. Even faced with this degree of embarrassment Armin couldn't stop. Heat waves rolled through him, demanding to be obeyed. 

"Is now really the time?" He wheezed. 

"No. Shit, no, you're right. Um. Okay. Ah- don't you have, things for this? Suppressors or. _Things_. Is there something - _anything_ \- I can do?" It really spoke to Eren's character that he was keeping his distance. Alpha's were said to be nearly uncontrollable when having picked up the scent of an Omega in heat. The media warned of the _base instinct_ taking over and furthermore of the dangers an Omega faced when off their suppressors. But Eren kept his distance and watched Armin with wide eyes that held concern and only a hint of something darker. Armin immediately felt guilty. A stereotype. Much like those of Omega's in heat capable of nothing but finding the nearest Alpha and throwing themselves down, begging to be knotted and well of course that was absolute bullshit. Armin had done a lot of research on Omega's when he'd first been classified and shouldn't really be surprised that the media was spreading lies concerning all classification status' and yes. Yes he wanted Eren now more than he'd ever craved his touch before which again, yes he _had_ wanted Eren for some time now and _maybe_ he'd thought of him on more than one occasion late in the night, hand wrapped around his cock. But now was different. Now Armin might _say_ something and then what would they do? No. Eren could walk out right now and the moment would be marked down as one of those awkward moments when a friend happened in on another friend during a heat cycle. That was… normal. Well, not normal so much as it was socially acceptable. _This_ was downright mortifying.

"Go." Armin tried to sound strong, confident, and not at all like he was about to come all over his hand and pillow and while it didn't quite sound like he was about to blow his load, it did come out as a whimper. From the corner of his eye Armin could see Eren take an unconscious step forward, eyes brimming with concern. _Damn him_. Armin squeezed his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to see the concern that rolled off his friend in waves. _'It's instinct,'_ he told himself. Maybe they aren't uncontrollable, but no one could deny the desire of an Alpha to defend, protect, and care for an Omega during their heat. "Eren, go. Please, you have to."

"Armin," he sounded pained.

"If you don't go," Armin took a deep, shaky breath before reluctantly finishing with a hushed, "I might ask you to stay."

Armin heard the intake of breath and regretted his words immediately. He still refused to open his eyes, not sure he could take the look of rejection. Or worse. The reluctant acceptance of an Alpha unable to resist the pull of an Omega in need. It was the soft sweep of fingers across his forehead that forced his eyes open and he was surprised to see Eren so close. 

"Let me stay, Armin. Let me help you." Confidently this time his hand swept the sweaty fringe from Armin's forehead and he pressed his lips there in its place. A soft noise escaped Armin and he moved his free hand up to Eren's cheek. 

"Eren, you don't--" Eren's lips were on Armin's, cutting him off with a chaste, tender kiss. 

"I know I don't have to, Armin. You above all know I never do anything I don't want to do." Armin snorted. "I want to do this. Let me take care of you." Eren remained where he was leaned over and staring down at him with wide, honest eyes and Armin saw in them something he'd only ever caught glimpses of in the past. Something Armin very much wanted to explore. He was nodding before he realized it, lifting his chin to catch Eren's lips, but Eren pulled back, eyes shifting away from him. 

"I kind of," Eren flushed. "I need more than that, Armin. If there's any chance at all that you'll regret this later," he trailed off, looking uncertain now. Warmth spread through Armin's chest and he took a deep breath. He was almost hurting now with want and the satisfaction he wasn't getting but could almost taste. 

"Yes. Yes Eren _please_. For the love of-- Help me. Fuck me. Just for fucks safe take your damn clothes off and put your hands on me." Eren laughed, sounding lighter somehow and pulled himself to his feet before toeing off his shoes and reaching over his head in order to tug his shirt off. With a knee Armin kicked the pillow to the ground, licked his hand from heel to tip, and openly fisted his cock. He didn't hold anything back and if it sounded like Eren's name was tumbling from his lips then so be it. 

A hand stopped his wrist and Armin whined, eyes snapping open to see a fully nude Eren standing beside the bed. Eren gave him a lopsided smile and Armin returned it nervously. Yeah okay, so he was sort of definitely in love with his best friend and while he was more than happy that the aforementioned best friend maybe definitely had feelings for him as well, it didn't make things any less scary or nerve racking. Armin was sort of swimming in virgin territory here and Eren. Well, he didn't actually know about Eren, which was odd considering their friendship. Armin had heard from more than one source that Eren got around, but his own feelings for Eren had kept him from asking; too afraid he wouldn't like the answer. 

"You're thinking too much." The sudden warm hand on Armin's dick shook him from his thoughts and he glanced down, eyes falling directly to where Eren's slender fingers were wrapped around him. Eren was on the bed now, knelt between Armin's languidly spread legs, and he was looking at Armin as if he'd finally given him the one thing he'd wanted for years. Who knows. Maybe he had. "Let me help you with this." Much like Armin had earlier, Eren licked his palm and slowly stroked his dick. Unconsciously Armin dug the heels of his hands into his eyes because _fuck that felt good_. The bed shifted and Eren, hand never faltering, repositioned himself further up Armin's body. He flicked his wrist in such a way that Armin almost lost it right there and _fuck_ he wished he had. Would coming so soon still be embarrassing if he were in heat? 

Eren's strokes slowed and he propped himself up on one elbow, leaning in and pressing an open mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin beneath Armin's jawline. A moan escaped him and he tilted his head. Eren dragged his lower lip up to a spot beneath the mans ear where he nipped sharply and sucked a bruise into the pale skin. Between that and Eren's leisurely strokes Armin thought he was going to burst apart at the seams. With one arm wrapped around Eren's body, nails digging into his lower back, and his other hand curled into the mess of Eren's hair, Armin was moment's away from what he was sure to be the strongest orgasm he'd ever experienced. Eren, sensing this, pulled away a fraction of an inch, running his tongue soothingly over the skin he'd marked before lazily tugging at Armin's earlobe with his teeth. "You're in for a long night, Min. I've got nowhere to be but firmly seated in that tight ass of yours." His hot pants in Armin's ear coupled with his words and the gentle sweep of his thumb across the tip of Armin's dick was what finally pushed him over the edge and he came in hot spurts. Armin's breath hitched and caught in his throat as the pleasure rocked through him from head to toe and back again. 

"Breathe," Eren said softly, languidly stroking him through his orgasm. Armin moaned his name and Eren pressed his lips firmly to the mans neck where the vibrations from his words were strongest. He brought his come covered hand up and wiped it on Armin's shirt. The blonde hadn't noticed. The burning within him had died down and that wasn't something he expected. It hadn't ever happened in the past. Yeah, he'd read online that it worked that way but experiencing it was a whole other ballgame. The feeling of Eren pressed to his side as a warm and heavy presence made his heart ache in the best of ways. He wasn't sure what this meant for them now, but Armin wasn't about to give it up. It was all too easy to turn his head and bury his face in Eren's hot chest. "You're still wearing your shirt." Armin could sense Eren's eyes rove down his body before he chuckled. "And your socks." He pressed a kiss to his temple and Armin could feel Eren's lips curl into a grin at the responding, "I had more pressing things on my mind." Eren untangled himself and sat up. Armin whimpered at the loss of warmth but stopped when Eren tugged at the shirt, fiddling with the buttons before giving up and maneuvering a very pliable Armin until he was fully able to remove the shirt and toss it over his shoulder. Then he threw a leg over Armin's lap to straddle him. There again he had that _look_.

"Eren," Armin said, blinking lazily and reveling in the blessed reprieve before the need burned through him anew. Eren's dick was erect, pressed between them, and Armin moved one hand slowly up Eren's thigh, the other tentatively wrapping around his friends length. Eren's eyes closed and his lips parted as his breath hitched. "Are you a virgin?" Eren's eyes snapped open and Armin pretended not to notice the blush that spread through him from neck to hairline. 

"Does it matter?" Eren ran his hands up Armin's chest and bent down to press a kiss to the corner of the mans mouth. 

"No," Armin admitted. "I just- well you know. You hear things and it makes you wonder." Eren pulled back, eyebrows furrowed. 

"What has that asshole Kirstein been saying about me?" He looked absolutely affronted.

"Never mind, it really doesn't matter. You certainly won't be after tonight." With more confidence now Armin's grip around Eren tightened and his strokes grew quicker. Eren's dick was thicker than his and Armin swept his thumb against the soft skin beneath the head, exploring the thick vein that weaved its way down to the base. He tried to mimic the wrist twist Eren had done earlier, but it was an odd angle. Nevertheless, Eren groaned and dropped his forehead to Armin's shoulder. 

"Tonight? Neither one of us will be a virgin within the next hour." _That_ made Armin's cock twitch in interest and soon enough fresh waves of desire washed through him. As he gyrated up against Eren his hand stuttered where it stroked him and it must have been doing something because every so often Eren would whimper, his breath hot against Armin's shoulder. Eren began rolling his hips down to meet Armin's. 

Where at first Eren had been peppering Armin with soft open mouthed kisses, he now assaulted the mans mouth like it was unexplored territory which Armin supposed was, in a way. He'd given a sharp bite to Armin's lower lip and hadn't hesitated to sweep his tongue in when Armin's lips had parted in a gasped moan. Armin's tongue glossed over Eren's and Eren's moan came louder than Armin's had and it sent a chill of pleasure down his spine to know that it was all for him. That Eren was slowly coming undone on top of him because of he, Armin. The sounds Eren produced were encouragement enough and Armin's hand sped up. Every so often they would pull away, gasping for air, foreheads pressed together and breath mingling with the others. Armin would switch hands; pull the one from between them and dig his nails into the back of Eren's neck - which always elicited a surprised moan and shudder - and then wrap the other around Eren's pulsating dick. Eventually though, after Armin had buried both his hands tight in Eren's hair and Armin had his ankles locked around Eren's lower back, grinding up against him like it was the last chance he'd ever get, Eren pulled away. For the second time Armin whimpered at the loss of contact. 

"Eren," he moaned desperately, trying to pull the other back down. Eren brought a hand up to still Armin's wrist from where it was tugging on his hair. 

"I don't have the refractory time you do, and I'd really, _really_ love to fuck you now before I have to wait awhile. Do you think it'd be okay if," he trailed off, uncertainty flickering in his eyes.

"Listen to me, Jaeger, and listen good. If you don't fuck me soon, and fuck me hard, by the hammer of Thor I will tie you down and-" Eren's pupils blew wide and he ravished Armin's willing and submissive mouth before he could even finish his sentence. His promise. 

"I won't forget that later tonight. Please tell me you keep lube in your side table," Eren said breathlessly after finally pulling away and bending his body to reach the side table. "I really don't want to get out of bed." And because Eren Jaeger was an asshole, a deliciously teasing asshole, he rolled his hips down, grinding his erection into Armin's and the blonde squirmed beneath him. Eren thought it was hot as fuck. 

"Top drawer," Armin grunted as he rolled onto his stomach beneath Eren.

Eren returned with a noise of triumph, holding the bottle out in front of him before popping the lid open. He scooped out a liberal amount and lowered his finger to Armin's tight hole. Gently and with a surprising amount of patience he rubbed soothing circles into the tight ring of muscles. Armin buried his face into the crook of his arm and his back raised as he drew in a deep, anticipatory breath. Eren slowed his ministrations, kneading his fingers into the soft flesh of Armin's ass and bending down to press a soft kiss to the center of his back. Armin's hips were grinding down against the mattress and Eren trailed wet, sloppy, open mouthed kisses up Armin's spine. When he slid his thumb back down to press soft and teasing against the tightness Armin let out a breathy moan; and when Eren bit none to softly into the back of Armin's neck he pulled from the blonde and even louder, desperate moan that had him pushing his hips back against Eren's thumb, begging to be breached. 

"If I had any more patience left within me I'd hold you down and lick you open wide until you came from my tongue alone." And with that he shifted and slipped in his forefinger. 

"Oh," was all Armin could articulate and he closed his eyes. "Eren," he rocked his hips backwards, "another." Eren chuckled and splayed his free hand out on Armin's lower back, holding him in place. 

"What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn't ensure that my Omega was properly prepared?" Armin sucked in a breath at his friend's words, but Eren didn't correct himself and Armin brought a hand up to cover his face; to cover the smile that blossomed at the implications. 

"A damn good one," he responded, breathlessly. Eren _harrumphed_ in amused disagreement but he gently slipped in a second one to join the first. "Fuck," Armin groaned, fighting against the hand that stopped him from fucking himself against Eren's fingers. It was enough to get Eren moving though and he soon was giving Armin exactly what he wanted. The noises he pulled from the blonde as he finger fucked him were so sinfully alluring that Eren feared he might come from that alone. 

Armin struggled to breathe as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Never in his wildest, wettest dreams had he thought he could ever feel this aroused, let alone that it would be with Eren's fingers fucking in and out of his ass. 

"Christ, Armin. You're _gorgeous_ , I don't think you even understand." He pressed a sloppy kiss to the back of Armin's neck, loving the way he'd squirm beneath him, desperately rubbing his erection against the bed sheets. 

"I bet I'd look even better with your cock buried deep inside me. Fuck, Eren, what are you _waiting_ for? I'm not fucking Disney princess." Without response Eren began pumping Armin with three fingers, rough and fast. 

"You're impatient." The amusement in his voice was quickly washed away when Armin let tumble from his lips a moan that sounded absolutely needy and positively _wrecked_. 

"Don't tempt me," Eren groaned, breath tickling Armin's ear once again. "I'm trying to behave."

"There's a time and place for trying new things, Eren. But today is not the day and now is not the time," he panted. "Please. I'm ready." It was a whimper, helpless, desperate, and finally Eren could take no more. Armin held his breath when he felt Eren line himself up; the tip pressed in and Armin could feel the slow burn. He breathed deeply, focused on his arousal and nodded his head for Eren to continue. Moaning at the tight heat Eren slowly buried himself within Armin, only continuing when Armin nodded his head further. His hand would never again be enough.

Armin understood on a much deeper level why Omega's took pheromone suppressors. He couldn't imagine being in this high state of arousal every other month. It was so strong and so insatiable. Never would he be more grateful and appreciative of Eren's determined and stubborn personality. By the time Eren was fully seated Armin was embarrassingly close to coming; his knuckles were white where they gripped the sheets. He no longer registered the sounds he made. Instead he was focused on the cock buried in his ass and the delicious feeling of being _filled_. Immediately there was nothing Armin wanted more in this world than Eren's knot; Armin couldn't even begin to comprehend how deliciously stretched it would make him feel. The thought alone made him groan. "Move, Eren. _Move_." Eren did just that. 

It wasn't like those nights when Armin would fuck himself on his own fingers. Of course it wasn't. But all that Armin had expected from being fucked like this- it didn't compare to the actual sensation and Armin let out a gasped sob of pleasure. Even when it burned he moaned. The subtle pain only enhanced the pleasure and after Eren half pulled himself out and snapped his hips forward a few times, Armin finally began fucking back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Eren rested his forehead in the soft curve between Armin's shoulder blades and asked himself how he had ever managed to get this lucky.

"You're so tight." Eren hit the spot that had Armin gasp and cry out. His eyes widened in surprise and when his hips hesitantly stuttered to an almost complete stop, Armin began shaking his head. 

"No, don't stop," he gasped out, completely breathless. "Keep going. Again, just like before."

"Armin," Eren's voice was laced with concern.

"Again, Eren. Seriously, just like before." Eren nodded his head even though Armin couldn't see. His grip tightened on Armin's hips and he picked up his pace hard and fast, reveling in the way Armin moaned lewdly and completely unashamed. When he thrust in and Armin made that same strangled noise, Eren tried to hit the spot again. Once he ascertained its general location he slipped out. "Eren, what are you-"

Eren manhandled Armin up onto his hands and knees and immediately fucked back in. Armin gave a stuttering moan, his head hanging down as he begged himself for the strength to stay upright as pleasure rocked through him. Eren's fingers dug bruises into Armin's hips and he found the spot with ease, not letting up even when Armin was fucking back against him so rough and desperate that it was almost painful. 

Stars. Armin saw stars dancing and spinning around the edges of his vision. If he'd thought he felt pleasure before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. His breath came in short gasps and his arms shook as they tried hard to keep him upright. "Eren, I'm-"

As if he had already known, Eren wrapped an arm around Armin's chest. He swept his thumb across a nipple and Armin let out a surprised gasp that shifted very quickly into a moan when Eren gave it a harsh pinch. With his free hand, Eren reached around and curled his fingers familiarly around Armin's cock, throbbing and dripping pre-cum. Armin repeated Eren's name with each stroke and after only a few moments and a few particularly deep thrusts, he was coming. Armin's orgasm hit him hard and as it rippled through his body he clenched tighter around Eren's dick. That's when Armin felt it; the beginning of something swelling inside him. Eren bit Armin's shoulder to muffle the loud moan that originated from deep within his chest as he came hot and gratuitously; his knot swelled fully and settled firmly inside his best friend. And now, his mate. 

Armin moved a pillow to cover the wet sheets beneath him and his arms finally gave out, pulling he and Eren down to the bed none too gently. Eren winced and his breath came out a slight hiss.

"Sorry," Armin said apologetically as they rolled onto their sides. Eren wrapped both arms around Armin's waist where he splayed both hands out wide on the other mans chest and stomach. He kissed the bruise that was already forming on Armin's shoulder and tried not to imagine what the other would look like in the morning. Covered with marks he'd left and positively _reeking_ of taken Alpha pheromones. Quite frankly, nothing would make Eren happier. Well.

"Don't freak out, but I think I love you. For awhile now, actually." Armin froze and for a moment Eren regretted speaking, because what if- what if he were wrong? What if he'd made a mistake? They'd been friends since childhood; only just graduated high school. What if he'd just fucked it all up because he spoke too soon? Before he could stutter out an apology Armin relaxed and melted back against him. 

"You'd fucking better. I wouldn't let just any Alpha knot me. I'm classy." He covered one of Eren's hands with his own and turned his head just slightly. "And I maybe sort of love you too." Eren smiled against his back and softly dragged his fingertips up and down Armin's chest. They had another ten minutes or so before Eren's knot receded and then. Well, Eren hadn't forgotten Armin's earlier statements and he was very much looking forward to round two.


End file.
